Saying Goodbye
by hpchik1
Summary: I won't give up, no I won't break down. Sooner than it seems life turns around. I will be strong if even it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark I still believe someone's watching over me. ALL CHAPTERS ARE UP AND DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Saying Goodbye**

**Author's Note:** My first shot at a Lily and James story. This takes place during the final days before the terrible fate that was laid before them.

**Disclaimer:** At this moment, I'm glad not to be JK Rowling. I would be afraid of all those heart broken Harry/Hermione shippers. If I was JK, I would've written the book the right way, the one that DID follow after book 5. In the end, it would've been h/hr and r/l.

**Book Warning:** Books 1-5 (To be safe)

"Lily! I think there's something wrong with Harry!"

Lily immediately stopped what she was doing and ran to James. When she reached the doorway, she leaned against the wall with her hands, panting.

"James darling, what do you mean something's wrong with Harry?"

James sighed, running his hands threw his hair. In the background, where the baffled cries of their son.

"Lily! He's been crying for about two days now! It goes on and on, lately it's starting it freak me out!"

Lily walked over to Harry's crib, sadly seeing her son tossing, turning, and crying. She picked him up and quietly hushed him, swaying side to side. Harry continued to cry, so she started humming random songs.

Meanwhile, James watched from the doorway as his wife swayed. He could still hear the cries, but he was distracted by Lily and her hips. He watched as she moved and hummed. "I'm so glad to have her in my life." he told himself before going downstairs to make coffee. As for Lily, she was still trying to calm her son down.

"Please Harry. Don't cry mommy's right here."

He continued to cry, but slowly lowered his voice. Suddenly, Lily decided to sing a song her mother use to sing to her as a little girl.

"Don't cry, don't cry my dear. Mommy's here to give you the world. Whatever you want, she will give. I'll always be here in your heart so go ahead and sleep. Say goodbye to your worries and sleep on the cloud of dreams. In the end, mommy will be there to dream with you. Until then, hush my darling and sleep."

She smiled at the memory of her and her mother and a single tear fell. She thought of the song, and smiled as her son stopped crying and fell asleep. She kissed her son on his forehead and laid him in his crib. She covered him with comfy blankets before walking downstairs and seeing James in the kitchen.

"He's asleep."

James dropped his glass as in surprise and turned around with a grin on his face.

"Really? Lily you're a genius!"

She laughed, cleaned up the broken glass("reparo") and smiled as James wrapped his arms around her waist. She responded with her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her. It lasted momentarily for Lily quickly backed away. James felt this and worriedly held his hands to her face.

"James! Do you think Harry's odd behavior has to do with V-Voldemort?"

""Lily Potter! Of course not! They have no connection, relax he's asleep and safe here with us."

He reassured her with a powerful kiss. She responded, doing what he loved, her tracing hearts on his back with her fingernails. They parted slightly and smiled. The coffee maker had beeped, and they let go of each other to retrieve their coffee. They then sat at the table and drank together, hands on top of the table twined together, consumed in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For the past week, Harry managed to fall asleep easily, if only Lily had sang the song that soon became known as the 'last song.' As for James, he caught Lily singing the song who now added cute faces and again the swaying of those hips. He thought it was cute and constantly teased her to make the funny faces for him. Lily just laughed and kissed him each time.

As for the next four weeks, Lily and James started to fear Voldemort more than ever due to the news that claimed he knew where they were hiding. Sirius came every now and then trying to inform them on who was the one that told Voldemort where they were at. At first they accused Lupin, but Sirius defended him rather quickly. They continued to look for the traitor, as Lily and James tried living care-free. But they both knew they were only fooling themselves. One night, James saw Lily in Harry's room crying beside his crib. He was about to comfort her when suddenly he felt heart broken to the words she was speaking to Harry.

"Harry darling, I just want you to know that mommy loves you very much. Mommy and Daddy might have to say goodbye to you, but don't worry your precious soul. If we have the misfortune of leaving, I just want you to know we'll always love you and be here in your heart."

She sobbed some more, holding her hand over Harry's heart. James wiped the tears from his eyes and quickly walked over to Lily. She felt his presence and before he knew it she was on him, holding on tightly.

"O James. I'm so scared. I don't want to lose you or Harry."

"Lily please don't cry. Don't worry we'll be safe."

Lily stopped crying so loud, still holding on to James. He rubbed his hands along her back and kissed her several times on her face and down her neck.

"I'm sorry James, but I'm just really worried that we won't be there to watch Harry leave for Hogwarts."

"Yes we will!" he added a demanding tone as Lily stopped crying and laughed.

"Remember when he showed us his little magic trick?"

James laughed and they both closed their eyes and remembered the moment.

_Lily and James were together living in a nice home in Godric Hollow, not yet knowing that the following day they'd be forced into hiding. Both Potters sat in their living room watching their son struggling to walk._

_"He's trying real hard!" James exclaimed._

_Lily was about to say something when suddenly they saw the stuffed animal in front of Harry disappear._

_"Whoa! Did you see that?" Lily asked, shocked._

_"Yeah! He made that bear disappear! Isn't he way to young to be displaying powers?"_

_They both in awe, watched miraculously as their son stand up and walk in the path where the bear was at. Lily and James both smiled and clapped for him. Harry smiled back, plopping back down to the floor while James wrapped his arms around Lily and pulled her in for a kiss._

Lily and James opened their eyes still beaming and laughing noting they had stayed together holding each other the whole time.

"I love you Lily. Please don't worry, we will live to see Harry leave for Hogwarts."

"I love you too."

With that they kissed and went to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Times worsened for Lily and James for how Dumbledore came to their hiding house warning them that Voldemort was found just mere inches from where they were. Dumbledore insisted they'd think of someone for them to send Harry to in case something happened. Once Dumbledore left, Lily went crazy crying and mumbling over what to do. James tried calming her, but she fainted. He carried her to their bedroom laying her on the bed and kissing her temple before leaving the room. James then went downstairs and into Harry's room. He saw his son standing up in the crib, smiling. James smiled back trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. He walked over to Harry, and made some funny faces. Each time Harry smiled and clapped. James laughed and picked up Harry. He held him and went over to the radio. He turned it on and played a song. Once the song was on, James started dancing, gently swinging around Harry. Both kept smiling and laughing and he continued to spin and dance. Soon, the song ended and both boys smiled and clapped. James took a seat in the rocking chair taking a deep breath to cool down. He soon began humming and Harry fell asleep. James was falling asleep as well but was soon awoken by Lily.

"Hey honey. Harry's in your arms."

James smiled and put Harry in his crib. He then walked to Lily and kissed her. They held hands and walked to their bedroom. James let her change into nightwear and James did so as well. Once all was done, the Potter's laid down in bed, on their sides facing each other.

"You okay?" he asked.

Lily smiled and kissed James heavenly.

"Of course I am."

James was relieved, and he moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her. She did so as well and for mere minutes they laid together, eyes closed, embraced with foreheads touching.

"Don't worry about-" James started, but Lily opened her eyes and moved slightly away putting her hand to his mouth.

"Yes, we have to worry. Didn't you hear what Dumbledore said? We have to choose someone to care for Harry of we, we…"

She couldn't finish for she was already crying. James embraced her kissing her all over and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She loved it when he did that, and she soon stopped crying. They decided not to talk about such a matter but to rather share something that might never be able to be experienced again. Lily and James cleared their minds of all fears and worries and made love. To both of them it was peaceful, wanted and for once in a long time, care-free.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After hours, they stopped and fell asleep with James on his back and Lily near his side, head on his chest. They fell asleep free of the world around them, unaware of the misery and despair that fate held for them the following day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here it is! The last chapter to the story! Hope you enjoy and keep all reviews coming:D Also, I think its best if you listen to music while reading this last chapter. But you don't have to; it's not a song-fic!

**Suggested Songs:** Run by Snow Patrol or Say Goodnight by Beth Nielsen Chapman

Lily and James woke up peacefully and made love again shortly after. It ended abruptly as Harry started to wake and cry. Lily went to care for him while James prepared breakfast downstairs. Once Harry was fed and full, Lily and James sat and ate. They both knew they had a decision to make and finally James claimed it would be Sirius. Dumbledore and Sirius came a few hours later, wanting an answer. The Potters decided Sirius, everyone was happy except for Dumbledore.

"That can't be done, I'm so sorry. Voldemort knows where you live Sirius. It wouldn't be safe."

Sirius begged to differ but Lily silenced him rather quickly.

"He needs to be with someone that Voldemort would not know or think to look."

Lily thought for a moment and knew who it had to be. She hated the idea, but they had no one else. She spoke up, tears in her eyes.

"My sister, Petunia. She's a muggle and Voldemort knows nothing about her."

Dumbledore pondered the thought and made it the final decision that Petunia would take Harry. Dumbledore and Sirius soon bidded goodbye afterwards and left. As for Lily and James, they talked about their decisions and if it was the best one. In the end, it came down to the fact that it wasn't the greatest, but the only choice they had. They spent the rest of the day with Harry, dancing and playing together, while taking turns making up funny faces and games. Lily and James watched their son and inside Lily cried thinking of seeing him living with someone like Petunia. Her son didn't deserve it. He needed to be here, with mom and dad! James noted the slow stream of tears falling down her cheeks and he quickly went and embraced her tightly. They shared a moment of despair and silence, and ended it with Harry tugging on them. The end of the day came too soon, and for the last time Lily fed and tucked her son into bed. Once that was done, she went downstairs to James and they sat together on the living room couch, hands twined, heads resting on each others shoulder and was once again consumed in silence. It lasted mere moments for suddenly they heard rumbles from outside. They both quickly jumped up, fearing the worst was outside and their lives were over. Scared, Lily turned to run for Harry when James grabbed her arm and swung her towards him till their faces were inches apart.

"Lily if anything happens to us…I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart. Please, don't ever forget that, being with you and Harry all these years has made me complete."

Lily sobbed and closed the space between them for what was to be their last kiss together. They kissed desperately, tugging at each other and for the last time exploring each others mouth. She pulled away first, tears falling from both her eyes and James. Just outside, lightning was shown threw the windows and the rumbling near the front door were closer than before.

"James dear I love you too. Nothing will ever change that. You and Harry mean so much to me; I couldn't live without both of you."

The noise outside grew louder and Lily and James could sense the danger that was right outside their door.

"Lily, I'm sorry we have to face this. Things weren't suppose to be this way, I'm so sorry. Take him Lily, take him and run."

Lily looked at him in fear of losing him but suddenly the sound of the front door opening was heard and they knew what they had to do. Lily eyes widened in fear and she could do nothing but kiss the man whom she knew she'd probably never see again. He kissed her back but pulled away quickly.

"Go Lily! Get Harry and run!"

"What about you?" she cried.

"Don't worry about me, just go!"

Lily cried and ran upstairs, mind filling up with panic and fear and got Harry. She wiped her eyes to see, and grabbed Harry. Fear was rushing threw her and she frantically thought of a way to save her son from the death of Voldemort. She shut her eyes, running memories of school assignments and lectures from the good days back at Hogwarts. She winced at every painful memory of her and James together. Suddenly, it clicked in! She closed her eyes and thought of everyone in her life and wished them all love and happiness. She opened her teary eyes and kissed Harry on his forehead.

"Mommy loves you. I'm so sorry this has to happen. We didn't want this. Mommy and Daddy will come back for you, I promise."

She was scared by the sound of cries from outside Harry's door. She ran out, Harry in her arms to see James fighting Voldemort. He sensed her presence and screamed.

"LILY! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! GET HARRY AND GO!"

She was about to go until she heard the cry of pain escape James mouth and the victorious laugh from Voldemort. She turned to see her husband's lifeless body fall to the floor. She cried for him and prepared to run to him, but quickly motioned away as Voldemort was gaining on her. She ran back in Harry's room and closed the door before turning away. She knew what she had to do, she couldn't flee or else it wouldn't work. She heard the door fly open and for the last time she kissed Harry on his cheek.

"I love you." she whispered.

She placed him in his crib and turned to face Voldemort.

"Move aside you silly girl." he hissed.

"No! Please! Not Harry! Please not Harry!"

"I said move aside!"

"No please! Don't kill Harry, kill me instead! Take me..not Harry!"

Within that moment, Voldemort raised his wand and yelled 'Avada Kedavra.' Lily closed her eyes and inside cleared her mind of everything. All she thought was happiness and her years with James, at Hogwarts, and finally Harry. She remembered the love they shared and the bond that would never be broken between them. Before she knew it, a cold feeling rushed threw her body and as life slowly escaped her she fell to the ground crying for Harry in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Man wasn't that a cliff hanger! XD Of course I wouldn't end the story that way! Well, this was updated sooner than I expected. I just thought reading an ending like that would tick me off..it was so sad or just plain disappointing! (lol) Well, here's what I call 'bonus chapter 3' for I wasn't going to write it. It's quite short, but of course its here:D Enjoy!

Lily opened her eyes and found herself in a peaceful and beautiful place. There was light all around and soon she realized where she was, heaven. She looked for James and soon she found him. She ran to him and he picked her up in his arms. They kissed passionately, taking back the fear that they had of never seeing one another again. Together, they smiled and embraced while watching below as Harry was placed on the doorstep of Petunia's home.

"You didn't run, so you could save him."

"Of course, if I ran it wouldn't have worked."

James eyes watered a bit, and Lily kissed him again.

"Well, at least we still get to see him go to Hogwarts."

Lily managed a smile and held on to James knowing all they had to do now was to watch over Harry and be there for him every step of the way.


End file.
